


The Other Side of the Story

by Kaira00



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 01:17:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7132235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaira00/pseuds/Kaira00
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's always a side B in every story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Other Side of the Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa hadn't been herself lately, and Clarke kinda couldn't figure out why.

KRIIING!!!!!

Clarke woke up to the pissing robotic sound of her alarm. She would have thrown the device outside the window for trying to wake her up in her slumber if it wasn’t just her phone making the noise.

  
She reached for Lexa without turning her back and cracked one eye opened when she felt Lexa’s side of the bed was now cold as corpse.

  
She groaned.

Not only Lexa came home late last night. Not too late but it was late for dinner, she also slept on Clarke when she expected a sexy time after Lexa poured slow lingering kisses on her neck while she washed their dirty dishes. And now, she left Clarke alone in their bed for the first time they’ve been together. Well, it wasn’t the first because it had been three days since Lexa started doing this.

  
She wanted to storm off to where Lexa worked and ask her straight what’s going on. But Clarke chose to be logical. Maybe Lexa was just exhausted from work, because yes, leaving early for work, coming home late and sleeping before nine did coincide. But why must she turn Clarke on and leave her hanging?

Instead of feeling sorrier for herself, she decided to leave the comfort of their bed and start her day.

  
Clarke was in the middle of adding the final touch to her painting when Octavia barged in by kicking her front door open.

  
“Clarkey! I'm here!!!” she called out to inform Clarke that she’s there like the banging of the door was not enough to make Clarke aware of her presence. Clarke sighed deeply, her lungs expanded like it never did before, trying to calm the turmoil inside her before she went out of her studio and sat on the couch; crossing her legs.

“What is it, O?”

“Guess what?”

“What?” She eyed the girl and based from the smirk changed into toothy grin on the younger girl’s face, she knew what she was up to.

“Last night and the two previous nights were the best nights of my life.” She declared, arms wide open.

Clarke rolled her eye. “Oh please tell me more.”

“Well, last night when I came home, Lincoln was already there.” She paused. 

Clarke raised a brow and crossed her arms on her chest. “So?”

“Well, I wasn't really expecting anything. And to be honest, I thought our electricity was cut off because all the lights were off when I entered the house but when I reached our bedroom, I found him there standing in the middle of the room; holding a rose for me. AAHHHH!!”

Clarke jolted from her seat and knitted her brows at the sudden scream and in annoyance. She was about to leave Octavia when she felt two hands on her shoulder and pushed her back down to sit. She glared at her but she ignored Clarke and kept on with her bragging.

"Then we went out for dinner. He took me to a not so fancy restaurant but it was enough to sweep me off my feet."

She was now leaning on the door frame, still entangled with her daydream. Clarke busied herself by tidying the books Lexa always left on their center table; Half listening to her best friend. She had to admit that she's feeling slightly jealous and envious of her but she's also kind of feeling bad for not noticing how very uncomfortable she was listening to her stories. But she couldn't get mad to her friend for sharing her happiness. 

"And you're not listening to me anymore." Octavia said as she waved her hand in front of Clarke's face. 

"huh? wha-what? Of course I am!"

"you mean you were." Octavia stated seriously. 

She sighed. "I"m sorry. Please go on." She smiled, then Octavia sat on the floor; facing her. 

"Okay. I can't just keep on telling one of my top ten happiest moments while you're clearly sulking. That would make me a terrible friend now, would't it?"

"What? I am not sulking!"

"We both know that you are sulking. so spill it out, Griffoods!" Clarke groaned. She really disliked their combined surnames. She was fine with Clexa but her crazy friends decided to combine their last names as well. 

Finally, Octavia was able to force her voice out her troubles. Octavia, being the good friend she claimed herself to be, listened to every word Clarke said. Rubbing Clarke's back in comfort. She was glad that Clarke didn't shed tears because it assured her that nothing was serious and Clarke was just being Clarke right now. Broody and probably hormonal because her period was almost due.

"And then when I woke up, she's gone! Can you believe it? She left without saying goodbye or giving me a kiss!" Clarke finished her rant with a heavy huff to the air.

Octavia sighed. Not sure how to say her opinion with sounding like she's siding Lexa.

"Uhm... I know how you feel, Clarke. Lincoln was once also like that. I started to nag but then when he asked me what was wrong, I told him everything. That I wasn't feeling okay anymore, so we made up. He apologized and promised me that it won't happen again, and I believed him and now we're okay. Maybe you should tell Lexa how you are feeling with her being like this, I'm sure she doesn't mean to make you feel the way you do right now."

"You think so?"

"I know so." She gave her a timid smile and squeezed her hand. There was a long pause of silence till Clarke decided to break it. 

"So, what happened after that feet sweeping dinner?" Octavia's face suddenly lift up and a big smile tore her face apart. She squealed like a child who was given a whole basket of goodies on a trick or treat Halloween.

She told Clarke that Lincoln insisted on walking their way back home, which Octavia found romantic. And when they arrived, they made love while all the lights were still out. She said that she could already feel Lincoln proposing any time soon and that she could already hear wedding bells ringing. Clarke again felt something in her gut but chose to ignore the disturbance. Lexa made it clear to her way back on the days they weren't official yet that she's allergic to marriage. Saying that it didn't guarantee a couple of a long and lasting love. She couldn't blame her though; because Lexa grew up in a broken family, and having to handle some divorce cases as a public lawyer, she understood where all this was coming from. 

"You know I'm so lucky I met him. Man like him is hard to find nowadays." She sighed in contentment.

"Then it's a good thing I'm with a girl." They both laughed out loud.  

"Look, I know you told me that Lexa isn't one for marriage but believe me when I say that she looks at you like she has found her home. And trust me, I can hear wedding bells coming in your way too." She winked. Clarke sighed. If what Octavia was telling were true, she doubted it. Yes, perhaps Lexa had found her home in her, but the weddingbells? She wasn't sure if she would be able to hear it for herself in the near future. It's not that she wasn't happy being just girlfriends, but still, a girl could dream of pretty white dresses, life changing vows, shiny gold ring, a paper that would tell the world that their lawfully each other's, and a word to call Lexa that would tell everyone who she was in Clarke's life; wife. 

 


End file.
